


"Mother Won't Find Me Here..."

by bluefirebabe



Series: my rp auditions [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, fuck tharja, no warnings but--, originally an rp audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirebabe/pseuds/bluefirebabe
Summary: Noire hides from her mother in the dead of night.
Relationships: some mentioned - Relationship
Series: my rp auditions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861501
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	"Mother Won't Find Me Here..."

**Author's Note:**

> originally an rp audition woooo

A frail, sickly young woman sits on the ground with her back against a barrel in the storage tent. The young woman—whose name is Noire—clutches her bow nervously She tenses up, hearing—or maybe just imagining?—the sound of footsteps. They seem to pass, and she stands up. The girl looks around in a few directions and exhales a shaky breath.

“M-Mother won’t find me here…” She shudders as she remembers the last hex her mother had cast on her; That sneezing fit had left her dizzy for hours… Noire still felt like she was spinning from it… Oh, maybe she was. After all, she was frail enough to fall over if the wind hit right. Stupid anemia had landed her in the medical tent more times than she could count, and it kept her from helping around camp as much as, say, Lucina did.

Noire often felt like she was more of a burden to the army than an asset. Everytime she had to stay back and catch her breath during battle, or made Brady use up more supplies than usual healing her, or even when she failed to go berserk and kill the enemy, Noire knew she was failing everyone. She had come here with her friends to help stop a grim future—to save their parents—, and yet she was not helping nearly as much as she wanted.

Noire couldn’t even walk back to her tent alone at night, and there was no Severa around to help. She needed to stop depending on people so much, but she was just too weak to help it. Maybe there was no saving the future at this rate. Their failure was just guaranteed… She put a hand to her temple. That last curse had really left her defenseless. 

It was far too cold to sleep comfortably in the tent, and she wasn’t sure what else to do, so Noire reached for her talisman.

“ _ Such insolence! _ Only a fool would ever dare lay a finger upon me; Watch out, wretched Tharja, before I have your head for this transgression against me!” Noire threw her blessed—the way it was slowing her down now, it was practically another curse—bow on the ground, clutched her talisman, and ran out of the storage tent. She cackled madly as she sprinted down the makeshift path. 

After less than a minute (she had still not arrived at her tent; camp was really crowded with all the new recruits recently), she ran out of breath and was forced to sit down again. Noire tucked the talisman into her pocket and took a few deep breaths. She shouldn’t have used that again… Well, really she didn’t even need it anymore. With or without the talisman, she still snapped when she got too stressed. It was helpful in battle, yet… Not really otherwise.

Had she really said all that about Mother? Tharja  _ did _ hex her, and wasn’t at all what someone would expect a mother to be like… But Noire was fighting in this war for her mother, so she needed to have a little more faith in her. Still, it seemed like this was just another way the future was set to never change.

“I… It’s so late… I-I hope I don’t wake anyone.” Noire tried to cling to her bow, but as her nails dug into her hands, she remembered it was likely broken in the storage tent. Dang it… She’d lost herself again. Even if she didn’t have that for comfort, Noire figured the talisman was close enough to reach for in a pinch. So she slowly began moving towards her tent again.

After a while, she reached her tent. Noire, careful not to wake her roommates, got under her covers, and sneezed. Several times. Had mother known she was out past dark, or… Oh, maybe she was catching a cold. Eventually, though, Noire managed to fall asleep for a measly three hours; That was above her average...

  
  



End file.
